With the continuing need to find new methods for generating and managing energy sources, various approaches have been considered that utilize underwater systems. For instance, systems have been proposed that store compressed air underwater as a means for storing energy, e.g., generated by solar or wind energy. Other approaches have proposed tank pairs linked by a cable that alternatively raise and lower in the water using an underwater air refilling station to create buoyancy and generate mechanical energy. Still other techniques attempt to capture energy from tides.